


I've got a dark corner and a bad idea that says you should kiss my mouth

by languageismymistress



Category: Real Life Fiction
Genre: Anthony cares about his bros, Chris is a scared idiot, College AU, Halloween festivites, M/M, Sebastian is a caring tease, and Scarlett and Jeremy like to cockblock, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2539574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Sebastian walk through the haunter maze and Chris is definitely not scare thank you very munch Jeremy</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've got a dark corner and a bad idea that says you should kiss my mouth

The Haunted Fair that came by every year was one of the best parts about Halloween, probably even autumn. Jeremy always looked forward to it since his job was to dress and act as one of the zombies in the haunted house, a break away from his normal ski instructing, house painting and even makeup artistry that he did to make ends meet. Scarlett usually goes along in between her classes, mainly for her love of seeing Jeremy and Anthony running around acting like idiots. Anthony always got roped into, basically because of the bet that he lost against Chris when they were finishing high school, the plan was to never grow old, how to do so? Become one of the dead in the house, forever young. The festival was big for the town, it brought in tourists for the shops and revenue for the town, giving most people time to cheer, unless you are a university student trying to find a park, anywhere near campus. This was the reason for Chris and Sebastian deciding to walk in the fair rather than risking not finding a park. A small breeze had picked up over the afternoon, painting the pathways with a range of yellow to red leaves. A barely noticeable shiver ripped down Sebastians back, before he was able to say that he was fine, Chris was trying smoothly to take off his leather jacket, holding it front of him for Sebastian to shrug on.

“Thanks,” Sebastian blushed at the ground.

“Can’t have my date getting cold before we even get to the fair,” He nudged Sebastian in the ribs, wrapping his arm around his shoulders, tugging him closer to him.

“Date?” Sebastian stopped in his steps, looking up at Chris, half confused, half adorable and completely out of Chris’ league, at least, that was what Scarlett kept on poking at him, more in jest than truth.

“Yeah, that cool?” He wanted to cry at his wording, his mouth giving his brain little time until it reacted.

“Definitely,” Sebastian blushed, leaning into Chris’ side, entwining his fingers together with Chris’ hand on his shoulder. 

The benefits of having friends who work at the fair is the mates rates that you can receive, especially when those friends are part of the reason why Chris and Sebastian are “fucking finally going out,” as Jeremy kindly put it. Their whole little group, plus he was sure some of their professors, had been trying to get them to realise how good they were together, setting them up as partners, Scarlett ‘forgetting’ about their movie nights, leaving just him and Sebastian alone. After Anthony mentioning that he had two free tickets and if he didn’t get his ‘small-ass’ in gear, he would do it for him and elaborate and embarrassing ways. Shaking his head at his friends, he waved over to where Anthony was currently working the gate, trying to subtly flirt with the girls while not getting in trouble from his boss, Samuel. 

“Hey man, Seb, good night, hey?” He winked over to Chris, laughing at Sebastian’s confusion and Chris’ obvious embarrassment. 

“Yeah, good,” He glared at Anthony, putting on his best smile when Sebastian turned to stare up at him. 

Shaking his head at Seabstian, Anthony leant forward, tugging on both of their wrists, doing up their wrist bands that were free with their ticket. 

“Get in there, Jeremy is already acting like the dead has risen,” Anthony held the gate open for them.

“So his normal self then,” Sebastian smiled at him, giving him a quick nod before heading into the main entrance.

“You treat him right,” Anthony whispered to Chris.

“Kill me if I don’t?” He wasn’t sure if it was a question he was asking or a promise he was stating.

“Deal Small-ass,” Anthony held up the gate, kicking Chris in the ass as he was ushered into the madness. 

Smiling over to where Sebastian was leaning against one of the entrance poles, Chris linked their arms together, blushing as Sebastian entwined their fingers together, again. Looking over where Sebastian was biting his lip and wanting nothing better than to do it for him, he figured the best thing to do was to get food and let the masses attack the rides now, leaving them for the rest later. The ground that was usually the towns love football ground know smelled of pumpkins and spice with the ground littered with autumn leaves and fake spider webs and corpse hands. 

The smell of the food hit him before he noticed the signs pointing them in the direction of Draculas Banquet, a small food hall that was set up to both feed the hordes of people coming in and to still scare them. Letting Sebastian lead the way to whatever he wanted, Chris just smiled and laughed at the small moan that fell from Sebastian’s mouth at the smell of the food. Not wanting to let that sound affect him, he pointed over to some pumpkin soup and cider, reaching to his back pocket to pay.

“Nope,” Sebastian grinned up at him, already paying the cashier the money, taking their tray to head over to a more secluded set of seats.

Pulling out the seat opposite to Sebastian, Chris looked down at his soup, his eyes naturally flicking over to Sebastian, smiling as his eyes met his blue-grey ones.

“I was going to pay,” He mumbled, scratching the back of his head.

“I’m sure you will think of a way to pay me back later tonight,” Sebastian let his foot trace along Chris’s leg, the memory of the moan from Sebastian hitting him hard. 

“Right, uh, right,” He coughed, focusing most of his attention back on the soup, his gaze flickering between what he was eating and what he wanted to. 

The sun had fallen behind some of the trees as the pair finished their meal in silence, the light casted a glow over Sebastian that he wished he was able to capture. It flickered over his eyes and mouth, casting a shadow over half and an orange-yellow tint over the other, making him look more surreal then real. The beauty was something that Chris could cry, making him divert his eyes, packing his tray with Sebastian’s for the hunched over cleaners to clear up for them. 

Leading the way out of the hall, he linked his arm with Sebastian’s watching children run around dressed in all things from terrifying to nostalgic and American. The whole place was covered with signs to which, there and everywhere that people wanted to go, the main attraction being the haunted house. The house itself was designed based on the famous Murder Castle that HH Holmes use to run, the ‘zombies’ running through were the victims that came to their end while being guests at the hotel. Everybody who had been to the fair knew what to expect, the layout of the rooms with the last room being where H H Holmes was, there with his weapon, aiming and chasing unwelcomed guests out of his castle. Following the signs to the haunted house, Chris and Sebastian stopped short in front of it, both tilting their heads at the maze that had taken its spot. Feeling his arm being tugged on, he let Sebastian pull him over to where one of the attendees were taking people money or scanning their bands. 

“Want to run for your life,” The bored attendee chewed on her gum, not bothering to look at them. 

“Yes, yes we do,” He felt a shiver down his back at the tone in Sebastian’s voice that wasn’t overly first date appropriate.

“Have fun,” He barely heard the girls words as Sebastian pulled him into the maze.

“This is new,” He looked around the first part of the maze, the vines on the walls showing cracks in mirrors that reflected off each other.

A small image started to appear the further they got through the beginning, his hand searched for Sebastian’s. Wrapping his free arm around Sebastians waist, he followed his foot by foot into each of the halls of the maze that was turning into a lair of the dead. The walls were decked in different shades of red blood and greens and browns that were pretending to be something that he definitely didn’t want to know. Hearing a tiny gasp, he felt Sebastian laugh, realising that the gasp came from him. The image in the mirror started to form snakes for hair, the eyes glowing redder the closer they got. Screeching at the Medusa that jumped out at them, he gripped onto Sebastian’s hand, dragging him into a new room, he felt like hitting his head on a wall. Staring at the grin that was trying to form over Jeremy’s face, he pulled Sebastian along the hallway, ignoring the laughing bloodied friend that was pinned on the wall. 

“You good?” Sebastian’s breath caused goosebumps to form on his neck.

“Yeah,” He breathed out, just.

“Sure,” He felt himself being handled over to one of the darker corners in the room.

“Very,” His eyes widened as his back hit the wall.

“Good,” He just heard what Sebastian whispered, his reply getting caught in Sebastian’s mouth. 

Gripping onto the sides of Sebastian’s waist, he tried to follow the lead that Sebastian was creating. Feeling a shiver through his chest from Sebastian, he let his hand trace along Seabstian’s side, grinning at the whimpers as their tongues danced along each other. Using that as a distraction, he flipped their positions, getting his leg between Sebastians, starting a slow grind as the Romanian shook his head. 

“Not here,” He heard Sebastian moan. 

“Sure?” He licked between the injunction between Sebastian’s neck and shoulder.

“Not appropriate,” He heard a small ‘god’ from Sebastian.

“Want to go?” He leant his forehead against Sebastian’s.

“Fuck yes,” He whimpered at the smirk that graced over Sebastians mouth. 

“Let’s go,” He brushed his lips over Sebastians.

“Definitely,” Sebastian pushed himself up onto his toes.

“Okay,” He grinned.

“JUST FUCKING LEAVE,” They heard an angry dead corpse holla from the other room.

“Bye Jeremy,” Sebastian laughed, dragging Chris along right behind him. 

The rest of the maze was a bunch of other mythology creatures luring people down their halls, Sebastian was too focused on getting them out while Chris was too focused on Sebastians ass. Hearing loud screams, Chris knew that he was close, the large Minotaur that was stalking a small bunch of girls ignoring them completely, luckily. The fresh air that followed in from the exit cooled them down slightly, the edge from inside dwindling a bit, not much, just slightly. Tugging on Sebastian’s hand, he tugged him flush against his chest, cupping his cheek, brushing his lips soflty over Sebastian’s.

“Home?” He bit down on Sebastian’s bottom lip.

“Sounds good,” Sebastian pulled them out of the way of the exit. 

Keeping his head clear enough to remember the way out of the fair, he crashed into Sebastian who turned to groan into the crook in Chris’ neck. Biting down on his lip to stop any noise pouring out of his mouth, he looked ahead to see what Sebastian was groaning at, Anthony and Scarlett heading straight their way with Frank in tow.

“Hey, we were just going to head to the dead teacups, want to come,” Scarlett smirked over at him.

“Yes,” He held back a laugh at Sebastians whisper.

“Sure,” He kissed the top of Sebastians forehead.

“Later,” He looked down at Sebastian, watching his boyfriend get tugged away by Frank and Anthony, his left arm being linked with Scarletts.

“Were we interrupting something?” He heard the grin in her voice, his mind already figuring our ways to get back at her, painfully, even cockblock worthy.


End file.
